My Story
by milkyways99
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi kecil, karna memakan sesuatu yang aneh dari gudang kakeknya? dan yang mengetahui itu hanya Sasuke, teman sekelas Sakura. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua selanjutnya?/OOC/typo/sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Pernahkah kamu bayangkan..**

**Bagaimana jika tubuhmu mengecil?**

**Bisa makan kue favorit sepuasnya..**

**Bisa berbuat jahil..**

**Mungkin seperti itu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-My Story-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirasi : komik 7 centi! milik Nanajima Kana**

**Author : milkyways99**

**Genre : Fantasy - Romance**

**Pairing : Sasusaku!**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! : OOC, typo's, Alur terlalu cepat, Gomen kalau tidak memuaskan..**

**~Happy reading, minna-san! ^0^~**

**Chapter 1**

"Ng.. tidak ada cemilan ya?" ucap seorang anak perempuan disebuah gudang makanan.

"Hm? Apa ini? Umeboshi*?" ucap anak itu lagi, anak itupun memakan buah Umeboshi tersebut.

Tiba-tiba

"Sakura!, cepat berangkat kesekolah. Nanti telat" ucap kakek dari anak yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno itu.

"Iya! Kakek" ucap Sakura

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" ucap Sakura lagi pada kakeknya

"Iya, hati-hati!" ujar kakeknya itu

Aku Sakura Haruno, kelas 3 di sekolah Konoha junior school. Membongkar gudang kakek adalah kegiatanku setiap hari.

"Hm?!, sudah dimakan ya? Padahal sudah kutulis 'jangan disentuh', yah kalau Sakura pasti tidak apa-apa." Ujar kakek Sakura setelah Sakura pergi.

Umurku 14 tahun. Nafsu makanku melebihi orang biasa.

3 kali makan dalam sehari tidak cukup untukku.

"Haa.. hari ini hanya bisa makan Umeboshi... tidak sanggup deh, kalau tunggu sampai siang.. pasti perutku bunyi terus.." ucap Sakura dengan muka lesu pada kedua temannya, Hinata dan Tenten.

"Sa-sakura-chan, nih ka-kamu boleh makan. Kemarin a-aku bikin banyak" ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil menyerahkan 3 buah kue yang kelihatan menggiurkan di mata Sakura.

"WUAHH.. Hinata-chan baik deh!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk erat Hinata,

-Hinata Hyuuga, klub masak-

"Hei tidak apa tuh, seenaknya makan makanan yang ada digudang kakekmu?" tanya Tenten

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tahu barang mana yang boleh dimakan dan mana yang tidak."

Jawab Sakura sambil memakan kue pemberian Hinata.

"KYAA" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan beberapa orang anak perempuan di koridor sekolah.

"Lihat, lihat! Itu Naruto dan Sasuke" ucap seorang anak pada temannya yang berada disebelahnya.

Sakura yang mendengar kata Naruto pun ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi terlambat, Naruto menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa-chann!" ucap Naruto antusias, dan langsung berlari ketempat Sakura dan kawan-kawan

"Hai Sakura-chan! Hai Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto pada Sakura dan Hinata dengan ceria.

"Hai" balas Sakura cuek

"Ha-hai Na-naruto-kun" balas Hinata terbata-bata dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"HEI! Kenapa aku tidak disapa!" protes Tenten

" Hehe.. maaf Tenten! Aku tidak melihatmu!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya.

Tenten hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Teme! Ayo kemari!" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih berada ditempatnya tadi.

Sasuke pun berjalan pelan ketempat Naruto.

**TENG TENG**

**( Sakura POV)**

Bel masukpun berbunyi, kami berjalan menuju kelas kami masing masing.

Aku sekelas dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto, Hinata, dan Tenten ada dikelas yang berbeda.

Setelah aku dan Sasuke memasuki kelas, pelajaranpun dimulai.

**SKIP_PULANG SEKOLAH**

'Huh, capeknya.. aku lapar' ucapku dalam hati

Yang tertinggal dikelas hanya aku dan Sasuke. Saat aku ingin pulang Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dari bangkunya.

Tiba-tiba

"KRUYUK.." perutku berbunyi, rasanya aku terjatuh, tetapi Sasuke lalu menangkapku, apa yang terjadi? Aku mengecil! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya padaku dengan raut muka terkejut.

"KYAAA!" teriakku yang berada di telapak tangan Sasuke, aku menyusut! Sekarang tinggiku mungkin hanya sekitar 7 centi.

"Hei, jangan berteriak! Sudahlah, ayo kita kerumahku dulu" ucap Sasuke sambil membawaku ditangannya.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke kami berdua hanya terdiam, aku yang tidak tahan dengan suasana yang beginipun langsung membuka suara.

"Sasuke, jangan beri tahu hal ini pada siapapun ya!" kataku dengan nada memohon.

"Hn, tenang saja. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memberi tahu kepada seseorang? Ini bukan urusanku" kata Sasuke yang berhasil membuat mukaku cemberut. Kulihat Sasuke menyeringai, oh Kami-sama! Sejak kapan dia jadi setampan ini!

Setelah sampai di rumah atau lebih tepatnya istana milik keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke pun membawaku kekamarnya.

Menurutku kamarnya termasuk rapi untuk kamar anak laki-laki.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa perut ku sangat lapar.

"Sasuke, aku lapar" ucapku dengan nada memelas.

"Hn?, ambil saja sendiri" balas Sasuke cuek

"Masa kau tega? Tubuhku kan mengecil.., Please, Sasu?" rayuku tetap dengan nada memelas.

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana!" serunya

"Siap!" balasku dengan semangat

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, Sasuke pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah kue, yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Nih" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kue tersebut kepadaku.

"Terimakasih" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis padanya, dapat kuilihat rona merah tipis menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Aku pun memakan kue pemberian Sasuke tersebut, dengan cara mengambil sedikit demi sedikit potongan kue itu. Bayangkan! Bahkan kue itu lebih besar dari tubuhku!

Setelah aku menelan potongan kue tersebut..

"POFF" entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aku berubah ke ukuran tubuhku yang sebenarnya!

"Kau berubah jika lapar, dan kembali saat makan ya?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Ngg.. mungkin kau benar" balasku sambil melihat keseluruh tubuhku.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatapku.

"Oh ya, kau mau kue ini Sasuke-kun?" tawarku, yang tanpa sadar menyebut nama Sasuke dengan sufix-kun.

"Hn, aku tidak suka makanan manis" balas Sasuke

"Oh ayolah" ucapku memaksa

"A-" tanpa menunggu balasan Sasuke, aku menyuapkan sedikit potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa kali menguyah dia langsung menatap kearahku dengan muka memerah.

"Hei! Kau membuatku terkejut tahu!" ucapnya tetap dengan muka merahnya yang menurutku sangat manis itu.

"Hehehe maaf Sasu" ucapku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau harus dihukum Sakura" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya itu.

"A-apa?" ucapku sambil blushing

Tiba tiba..

Cup

Aku terpana, apa yang dia lakukan?! Dia menciumku! Bayangkan! Menciumku!  
setelah melepaskan ciumannya dia menatapku, tetap dengan seringaian yang terparti di wajahnya yang kata teman-temanku sangat tampan itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa

"Hei! Itu ciuman pertamaku tahu!" ucapku tetap dengan muka merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maaf, maaf.. Atau mungkin kau mau lagi hn?" ucapnya menggoda dengan seringainya yang mengesalkan itu.

"Nggak! Jangan harap!" ucapku kesal

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Sakura" ucapnya tetap dengan nada menggodanya yang lama kelamaan membuatku jengkel.

"Pervert!" balasku dengan nada kesal.

"Hn, mau ku antar pulang? Hari sudah sore" ucapnya dengan seringai yang telah berganti dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

"A-a baiklah" jawabku dengan blushing.

'dia manis kalau tersenyum..

Apa? Hei apa yang kupikirkan?!' ucapku dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung melihatku.

"Ah tidak, ayo kita pergi" ucapku sambil berjalan duluan keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Terserah" ucap Sasuke sambil menaikkan bahunya

"Keluargamu kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku yang bingung melihat keadaan rumah Sasuke yang sepi

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku sedang keluar kota, sedangkan Aniki ku mungkin pergi kerumah temannya" ucapnya panjang lebar

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengarmu berbicara dengan lebih dari lima kata" ucapku heran.

"Ya sudah, aku akan berbicara lebih dari lima kata jika bersamamu" ucapnya ngasal.

"Oh ya? Aku tersanjung" balasku.

Kamipun berjalan menuju rumahku, dengan sesekali obrolan singkat menyertai perjalanan kami...

.

.

.

**To be continue..**

Kamus = *Umeboshi = Buah Ume yang dibuat seperti acar

**Hai! Ini fic multichapter pertama saya! *nari hula-hula**

**Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat fict Sasusaku.. ^0^**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari komik 7 centi! Milik Nanajima Kana..**

**Komiknya bagus lho! Coba deh baca!**

**Mungkin ada banyak sekali kesamaan dalam fic ini =,=v**

**Mohon Review nya.. Arigatou m(_ _)m**

**_Milkywas99_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! ^^ **

**Maaf karna keleletan saya mengupdet fict m(_ _)m**

**Masalahnya saya susah kalau mau internetan..**

**Kalau ada yang berbaik hati, please belikan aku modeeeem!#plak**

**Lupakan saja kata-kata diatas**

**Ya udah langsung baca aja ya!**

**~happy reading minna!~**

**DISCLAIMER : -Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto..**

**INSPIRASI : 7 centi milik Nanajima Kana**

**Author : milkyways99**

**Genre : Fantasy – Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning! :Ooc banget! Cerita gaje, aneh, Typo bertebaran dimana mana**

**Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan..**

-My Story-

Chapter 2

**(Sakura POV)**

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, Sasuke mengantarku sampai kerumahku.

Tapi walaupun sekarang sudah pagi, aku masih saja memikirkannya

Ada apa sih denganku?

"Sakura! Cepat bangun! Nanti kamu terlambat" teriak Kaa-san dari lantai bawah yang berhasil menghancurkan imajinasi (?) ku tentang Sasuke.

"Iya Kaa-san!" teriakku balik, sambil berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku segera turun kelantai bawah untuk sarapan pagi.

"Sakura, makannya pelan-pelan," ujar Kakek ku saat melihatku makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Mmm.. iyha khek" balasku dengan mulut penuh.

"Jangan berbicara saat makan!" ucap Kaa-san ku. Kakek hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Setelah selesai sarapan akupun berpamitan.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu Kaa-san! Kakek!" pamitku pada Kaa-san dan Kakek.

"Hati-hati di jalan" balas Kakek ku.

Akupun pergi kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Saat aku sedang berjalan, aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Hei, Sakura!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Huh ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa berdebar-debar?

"Ada apa?" balasku sambil menatapnya

"Ngg, mau berangkat bersama?" tawarnya padaku.

"Boleh saja" jawabku.

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi.

KRUUYUUK

Aku pun segera menutup mata, pasti aku berubah menjadi kecil lagi.

"Hei! Masa kau lapar sih? Aku yakin pasti barusan kau sudah sarapan" ucap Sasuke yang sedang memegangku ditangannya. Aku hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Dasar" ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan Sasu-kun?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ada, Batu kau mau?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Ah kenapa dia harus mengeluarkan seringaian nya itu sih? Aku jadi merasa pipiku memanas.

"Hei! Aku tidak makan batu tahu?" ucapku agak ketus untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahku.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau mau biskuit?" tawarnya sambil merogoh kantong celananya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Lalu ia memberiku sebuah biskuit yang besarnya setengah dari ukuran tubuhku saat ini.

"Terimakasih" ujarku sambil sedikit memotong biskuit tersebut lalu memakannya.

"POFF" akupun berubah menjadi besar kembali.

"Kau masih punya biskuitnya Sasu-kun?" ujarku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dasar kau ini, apa kau tidak kenyang setelah sarapan tadi huh? Perutmu itu terbuat dari apasih? Aku ragu, jangan-jangan kau bukan manusia biasa" balasnya malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Itu kalimat yang sangat panjang untuk Pangeran Es pelit bicara sepertimu" ujarku.

"Pangeran Es?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Julukan yang diberikan oleh para FansGirl mu itu" balasku.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau salah satu FansGirl ku ya?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan lagi seringaiannya itu.

"Maaf saja ya! Aku tidak berminat menjadi salah satu dari FansGirl mu itu" ujarku dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

"Benarkah? Padahal kukira aku cukup mempesona" ucapnya narsis sambil memegang dagunya.

"Mempesona dari mananya? Rambut? Aku ragu rambut pantat ayam mu itu bisa mempesona seseorang, Sifat? Yang ini sangat meragukan. Sifatmu itu sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan!" koreksiku pedas.

"Terserah dirimu sajalah pinky" balasnya sambil mendahuluiku masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

Hah? Gerbang sekolah? Sejak kapan kami telah sampai? Aku tidak sadar pasti karena asyik berbicara dengan Sasuke tadi.

Akupun mengikuti langkah Sasuke untuk kekelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Aku segera menuju ke tempat dudukku.

Aku belum bilang ya? Aku duduk dibelakang Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, Guru Bahasa Inggris kami pun masuk.

Nama Guru ini adalah Anko Mitarashi. Beliau adalah guru yang cukup menyebalkan, menurutku. Dia sangat suka memberi ulangan dadakan.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Hari ini kita ulangan! Siapkan kertas masing-masing!" perintah Anko-sensei. Nah sudah kukatakan kan?

Setelah Anko-sensei memberi perintah, sebagian anak pun mendengus pelan karna kesal, dan aku salah satu dari mereka.

**_SKIP_ ISTIRAHAT_**

"Hinataaaa! Aku rindu kue buatanmu.." ucapku sambil memeluk erat Hinata.

"Dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas, Baka! Lagi pula kan baru kemarin kau makan kue buatan Hinata" ujar Tenten

"Biarin, aku kan suka kue buatan Hinata" balasku sambil melepas pelukanku pada Hinata.

"Su-sudahlah, a-aku bawa kue untuk Sa-sakura-chan kok" lerai Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kau baik sekali Hinata! Kelak kau pasti jadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto-baka" ujarku sambil memakan lahap kue buatan Hinata.

Blussssh...

Kulihat pipi Hinata memerah. Ya aku dan Tenten tahu bahwa Hinata itu suka sama Naruto. Namun Naruto itu sama sekaliiii gak peka.

"Su-sudah Sa-sakura-chan. A-aku malu.." ucapnya memerah sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"HEI! HINATA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto, yang semakin membuat Hinata memerah.

"Kau melupakan aku lagi Baka!" bentak Tenten dengan tangan dipinggang.

"Hehehe" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Kau sakit ya?" ucap Naruto saat melihat muka Hinata memerah. Ia langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata pelan. Lalu..

BRUUK

"Hinata!" teriakku dan Tenten histeris saat melihat Hinata pingsan.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?!" ucap Naruto sambil menggendong Hinata ala BridalStyle.

"Baka! Dia pingsan gara-gara kau Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Naruto.

"Temeee! Dia kenapa?" ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang dari tadi berwajah cuek, pengen banget aku jedotin ke tembok muka sok cueknya itu!..

Akupun menatapnya horror.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke tiba tiba padaku.

"Nggak ada!" balas ku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke singkat, sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Nar, bawa si Hinata ke UKS sana!" suruh Tenten pada Naruto.

"Oke! Aku pergi dulu! Kami-sama, selamatkan lah Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil berlari ke UKS, dan diikuti oleh Tenten.

Aku sangat ingin tertawa saat melihat muka Naruto yang pucat itu.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu" balasku cuek.

"Kau kejam sekali padaku Sakura-chan" ujar Sasuke dengan muka sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan bermuka seperti itu!" balasku dengan expresi muka ingin muntah.

"Jadi kau ingin aku bagaimana?" ucapnya lagi.

"Seperti apa adanya dirimu aja" ucapku sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Kan? Aku berdebar-debar lagi..' ucapku dalam hati, sambil memegang dadaku.

Kalau lama lama dekat Sasuke aku bisa mati karna jantungan.

'Oh Kami-sama! Ada apa denganku?!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke yang mendekat kearahku.

"Ada apa lagi?" balas ku malas, padahal sebenarnya aku mati matian untuk tidak memperlihatkan rona merah yang selalu muncul saatku bersama Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" ujarnya sambil menatap lekat mataku yang sedang mencari sesuatu untuk dilihat, kecuali mata kelam milik Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baik baik saja" balasku seakan tak ada apa apa.

"Kau bohong" desaknya.

"Tidak, aku jujur" balasku berbohong.

Tiba tiba

Cup

"Hei!" bentakku terkejut

"Apa aku punya Salah? Kalau iya aku minta maaf" ujarnya dengan raut muka bersalah.

"Hhh.. sudahlah. Dan jangan menciumku tiba-tiba lagi!" ujarku dengan muka merah. Sambil pergi menjauh.

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa janji" ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa kudengar.

Akupun berlari menjauh..

Wah sepertinya aku...

Tbc..

**Hai minna!**

**Akhir yang aneh#peace**

**Okeh..**

**Saya mau balas ripiu dulu..:**

**-Fran Fryn Kun : yah Sasuke liar itu kesukaan Author!#plak**

**Kalo soal Naruhina itu pasti!**

**Ini udah lanjut. Makasih Reviewnya! Review lagi ya!**

**-Sherry Kurobara : Emang 7 centi banget.. =,=v**

**Makasih udah Review! Review lagi ya!**

**-Afisa UchirunoSS : Itu rahasia #ditendang**

**Ini udah updet! Maaf gak bisa kilat.. =,=v**

**Salam kenal juga! Makasih Reviewnya! Review lagi ya!**

**-Mako-chan : gemul itu apa ya?**

**Ceritanya memang bagus banget! ^^**

**Makasih Reviewnya! Review lagi ya!  
**

**-Hime Kazekhawa : Udah Next!**

**Makasih udah Review! Review lagi ya!**

**Nah segitu dulu balasan review nya..**

**Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat yang udah review!**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf ya chapter ini pendek *chapter sebelumnya juga pendek***

**Author gak punya ideee!**

**Ada yang mau nyumbang ide?**

**Langsung aja R.E.V.I.E.W**

**Makasih!**

**_Milkyways99_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : -Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto..**

**INSPIRASI : 7 centi milik Nanajima Kana**

**Author : milkyways99**

**Genre : Fantasy – Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning! :Ooc banget! ****(terutama Sasuke)**** Cerita gaje, aneh, Typo bertebaran dimana mana**

**Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan..**

-My Story-

Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

Beberapa hari Setelah kejadian yang mendebarkan bagi Sakura itu, Sakura sekarang lebih sering melamun dan sering tersenyum sendiri. Tenten dan Hinata selaku sahabat baik dari Sakura pun merasa agak khawatir akan sikap aneh yang sering dipertunjukkan Sahaba mereka itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau akhir-akhir ini menjadi agak aneh," ujar Tenten sambil memasang ekspresi cemas pada wajahnya.

"I-iya.. Sa-sakura-chan, a-apa kau Sa-sakit?" ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian jangan khawatir begitu," balas Sakura menenangkan kedua sahabatnya tersebut sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi kau bertingkah aneh! Akhir-akhir ini kau suka melamun dan tersenyum gak jelas seperti orang gila! Ya ampun Kami-sama! Ada apa denganmu?!" seru Tenten dengan histeris.

"Oh ayolah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja kok" balas Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Apa jangan-jangan.."

"Kau.."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berbicara terputus-putus begitu, Tenten?"

"Kyaaa! Katakan Sakura! Katakan! Siapa lelaki yang beruntung itu! Kyaaa! Katakan!" ujar Tenten bersemangat.

"Ada maksudmu? Lelaki yang beruntung? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" balas Sakura lalu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jangan berpura-pura Sakura, aku tahu.. kau pasti sedang JATUH CINTA kan?!" tebak Tenten dengan antusias.

"He-hei! A-apa yang kau Bi-bicarakan!, a-aku tidak se-sedang Ja-jatuh c-cinta!" balas Sakura dengan gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Saku, Iya kan Hinata?" ucap Tenten meminta persetujuan dari Hinata yang dari tadi hanya terdiam melihat kedua sahabatnya yang asyik berdua tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang memerhatikan mereka tersebut.

"I-iya, Ino-chan be-benar" setuju Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau hanya perlu mengatakan siapa lelaki itu" paksa Tenten sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura yang sedang gugup.

"Tebak saja sendiri" balas Sakura sambil pergi melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Hoii! Saku! Jangan pergi! Katakan dulu siapa lelaki itu!" teriak Tenten yang menarik perhatian para penghuni kantin. #mereka sebelumnya berada di kantin sekolah#. Para penghuni kantin pun asyik berbisik-bisik ria setelah mendapat informasi terbaru bahwa : 'Sakura Haruno, cewek yang sama sekali gak peduli sama yang nama cowok, sekarang lagi jatuh cinta!'

"Uuups! Keceplosan" ujar Tenten sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

=Di kelas Sakura=

'Huh! Dasar Tenten Baka! Kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta?' ujar Sakura dalam hati sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yo! Pinky! Sedang apa kau? Aneh" sapa Sasuke yang sudah berada dikursinya didepan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini familiar di telinganya pun menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun? Tumben kau mau menyapaku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tidak menyapamu. Aku hanya menyadarkanmu dari kegiatan aneh yang sedang kau lakukan sedari tadi" balas Sasuke datar.

"Mengapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mengapa kau berada disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku hanya ingin" balas Sakura sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah, aku juga hanya ingin" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"..." Sakura terdiam, entah karena malas atau dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang memandang kearah sepatunya sendiri.

"Kenapa semua orang bertanya begitu padaku?" tanya Sakura yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Kata Tenten, kau sedang jatuh cinta.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hmm? Kapan kau bertemu Tenten?" tanya Sakura mencoba untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Tadi, saat aku dikantin. Katanya kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki.." ujar Sasuke pelan dan.. agak tak rela?

"I-itu ti-tidak be-benar! Jangan pe-percaya gossip seperti itu!" ujar Sakura terbata-bata dengan wajah panik.

"Kau tidak boleh suka pada lelaki lain! Kau itu milikku!" ujar Sasuke tiba tiba-tiba dengan nada tidak terima lalu mengebrak meja didepan Sakura dengan keras. Dan langsung pergi keluar kelas.

"Hah?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya tadi. Pipinya pun mulai memunculkan rona-rona merah yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah seperti Tomat.

(Sasuke POV)

'Baka baka! Apa yang baru saja kuucapkan tadi?! Aku tidak percaya! Aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milikku!' innerku berkata. Akupun mempercepat langkah kakiku. Aku akan kekelas si Dobe, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada diriku.

"Dobe," panggilku pada Naruto yang sedang memakan lahap kue yang sepertinya baru dibelinya di kantin.

"A-dhah apuah Themeh?" ucap nya tidak jelas.

"Telan dulu makanan mu Dobe" ujarku yang jijik melihat cara makan nya yang sangat rakus.

"Ada apa Teme?" ucapnya setelah selesai mengunyah habis kuenya itu.

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal" ujarku tak yakin.

"Kau mau bertanya apa Teme? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya padaku? Apakau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya heran.

"Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu.." balasku datar.

"Hmm, baiklah Teme. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Err.. sebenarnya aku tak yakin ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu" balas ku agak ragu, Kenapa ragu? Ya ampun aku ini sedang bertanya dengan Namikaze Naruto!

"Ayolah Teme, ceritakan saja. Aku akan berusaha membantu jika aku bisa" ujar Naruto sedikit memaksa.

"Ngg, baiklah. Sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku. Setiap kali aku melihat Sakura, aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari pada biasanya, lalu pipiku memanas dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya. Bahkan satu detik saja tidak bertemu dengannya aku merasa ada sebagian dari diriku yang telah hilang.." curhat ku panjang lebar. Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto mengedipkan matanya takjub.

"Wah! Teme sudah Besaaaar!" serunya tiba-tiba yang membuatku kaget, langsung saja aku pukul kepalanya.

JDUUUG!

"Awww.. Teme sakit!" rintih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol seketika karena pukulan ku tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang merintih kesakitan.

"Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta! Ini pasti akan menjadi berita terheboh diseluruh sekolah! Bayangkan saja, seorang Pangeran Es yang tidak pernah memperhatikan perempuan sedang jatuh cinta! Oh Mai Got!" seru Naruto antusias sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"A-apa? Jatuh cinta? Kau pasti bercanda Dobe.." elakku sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tanganku kemukanya, walau tak dapat kupungkiri aku cukup merasa terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Teme, jujur saja aku juga sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"Hn? Dengan siapa?" tanyaku heran. Naruto jatuh cinta? Aku baru tahu.

"Tentu saja..Pssst..pssst" dia langsung mendekatkak diri padaku dan membisikkan nama orang yang dicintainya itu.

"APA?! Kau dan Hinata?!" teriakku terkejut. Ternyata selama ini Naruto suka atau lebih tepatnya cinta sama Hinata.

"Sssst! Jangan teriak dong Teme! Ya aku dan Hinata! Tapi aku ragu, apa dia juga cinta sama aku ya?" ujarnya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung. Dasar nggak peka! Masak dia nggak sadar kalau selama ini Hinata cinta sama dia? Mungkin hanya dia yang disekolah ini yang tak sadar bahwa Hinata mencintainya.

"Coba aja dulu ungkapin perasaanmu ke dia, mau tau saja dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu" nasehatku bijak. Padahal aku sendiri yang sangat membutuhkan saran ini.

"Ya sudah, kau mau bertanya lagi Teme?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku pergi dulu" balasku tetap mempertahankan muka datarku dan beranjak pergi.

'Apakah mungkin, Aku mencintai Sakura?! Oh tolong katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi!'

.

.

To Be Continue..

A/N : Kyaaaaaa! Hontou ni Gomennasai minna-san! #sujudsujud

Udah update kelamaan, cerita pendek ngga kelar-kelar, nggak memuaskan lagi #digantung

Hiks, maaf sebesar-besarnya, kalau ceritanya makin gaje, dan Typo dimana-mana. Semoga kalian tidak bosan untuk membaca cerita ini. Chap depan mungkin adalah chap terakhir, ada yang mau nyumbang ide? :D

Jika berkenan bisakah meninggalkan Review?

Arigatou

_milkyways99_


End file.
